Hermione la fille de Zeus
by Mokaji
Summary: Après la victoire à la bataille de Poudlard, le vœu d'Hermione a été accompli et son véritable héritage a été révélé.


div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Chapitre 1: Non consolidé/span/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.62px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Texte du chapitre/span/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Au moment où le sort d'Harry entra en collision avec celui de Voldemort, Hermione sut que son long voyage serait enfin terminé. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Alors qu'elle regardait, hypnotisée, le sort de Voldemort rebondit et le sorcier le plus sombre que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu était enfin mort./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Des acclamations montèrent dans la Grande Salle, et tout le monde vint dans les après-midi, offrant ses félicitations à Harry, Ron et Hermione. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Regardant par la fenêtre la plus éloignée, près du coin sud-ouest de la salle, Hermione remarqua que la famille Malfoy était assise les unes contre les autres, à la recherche de signes d'usure et complètement déplacée. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les yeux ambrés d'Hermione se connectèrent aux yeux gris, puis soudainement, un halètement sonore retentit dans la Grande Salle. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Regardant par-dessus son épaule, où tous les yeux étaient focalisés, le site qui accueillit Hermione était celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Pour se tenir là, près des vestiges ouverts de ce qui était autrefois l'entrée de la Grande Salle ... se tenaient les Moirai ... Clotho, Lachesis et Atropos./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les Moirai étaient concentrés sur elle, et dans la main d'Atropos était le fil du destin et alors qu'elle le tenait en l'air dans sa main, elle fit un geste vers Hermione et parla d'une voix d'un autre monde .../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Fille du/spanbr /span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"porteur /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"du ciel /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"du destin/span/spanbr /span style="vertical-align: inherit;"de Dieu et annonciateur de la magie terrestre/spanbr /span style="vertical-align: inherit;"de la haine/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Votre quête est terminée Le/spanbr /span style="vertical-align: inherit;"sang précieux versé/spanbr /span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le trésor du père annoncé/spanbr /span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Votre voeu est maintenant accompli/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Et avec ces derniers mots, le fil du destin a été coupé et tout le monde dans la Grande Salle a regardé les Moirai sourire à la sorcière la plus brillante de l'âge - puis a disparu, aussi silencieusement qu'ils sont venus./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Tout le monde regarda Hermione - certains avec admiration, d'autres avec confusion. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête dans la direction d'Hermione, une lueur consciente brillait dans son regard. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry, qui semblait vraiment confus, regarda son meilleur ami, la sœur de son cœur et se dirigea vers le passage./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Mione, qu'est-ce que c'était?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione sourit à son ami, réalisant qu'elle pouvait enfin dire la vérité. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Des mots qu'il lui était depuis longtemps interdit de prononcer. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Ce sont les Moirai, Harry."/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Quelques halètements supplémentaires se firent entendre alors qu'une compréhension totale s'abattait sur la pièce. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry hocha la tête, toujours incertain mais essayant vaillamment de comprendre ce qui se passait. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Les trois destins?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione sourit à son ami. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Oui. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Clotho, Lachesis et Atropos. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les trois sœurs. "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Pourquoi étaient-elles ici?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Parce que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir un destin à accomplir, Harry Potter."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Je ne pense pas comprendre." /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu incertain./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Miss Granger a été envoyée ici à onze ans par son père. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ses gardiens moldus - les Grangers, ont été chargés d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que sa quête soit accomplie. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Et quelle quête était-ce?" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Pour aider à vaincre Voldemort, Harry. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Pour vous aider à vaincre un sorcier qui a tenté de tromper la mort. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Mon oncle était extrêmement contrarié que Voldemort ait utilisé de telles magie noire pour déchirer la tapisserie du destin. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"J'ai donc été envoyé ici pour aider à rétablir l'équilibre. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Ton oncle?" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry sembla encore plus confus, puis il y eut un autre halètement alors que tous les yeux se concentraient sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en désordre et hirsute, un peu comme ceux d'Harry, qui était soudainement apparu dans l'ombre. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le nouveau venu portait une veste d'aviateur avec un anneau de crâne et une épée en fer foncé attachée à sa hanche. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione sourit largement au jeune homme et s'approcha de lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte féroce./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Cousin. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"C'est bon de te voir." /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione sourit vivement, tandis que le jeune homme souriait simplement et roulait des yeux./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"«C'est bon de te voir aussi, Hermione.» /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Regardant le terrain ravagé, les yeux du nouveau venu s'écarquillèrent comiquement. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Quel bordel."/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione frappa le bras du jeune garçon. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"«La guerre ... mon cher cousin ... fait ça. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Viens et rencontres de bons amis à moi. "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione conduisit son cousin vers Harry, qui regardait le jeune garçon avec méfiance. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Harry Potter, j'aimerais que tu rencontres mon cousin: Nico di Angelo."/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Cousin?" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry avait l'air un peu dubitatif, mais offrit sa main en guise de salutation que l'autre garçon secoua./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Ouais. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Cousin. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Nos Pères sont frères. " /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Nico eut un sourire narquois tandis qu'Hermione gloussait./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry acquiesça. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Qui est ton père?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Nico regarda son cousin et leva un sourcil moqueur. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Tu ne leur as pas encore dit?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le Moirai vient de me libérer de mon vœu alors s'il te plaît ... nous savons tous les deux à quel point vous êtes une reine du drame. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Allez-y. "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Nico sourit méchamment à sa cousine, qui lui sourit juste en retour. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Pardon. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"J'aurais dû me présenter officiellement - Nico di Angelo - fils d'Hadès, le dieu des enfers. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le silence stupéfait était écrasant jusqu'à ce que Ron décide de se joindre à la conversation. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Pardon? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Tu viens de dire, Hadès ? "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Nico hocha la tête, souriant follement. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Ouais, je l'ai fait."/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Je suis désolé, mais je n'y crois pas?" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ron se moqua./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le sourire de Nico devint prédateur alors qu'il regardait sa cousine qui fixait son ami avec colère. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Tu devrais peut-être faire les honneurs, cousin. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Maintenant que le vœu est rompu et que vous n'y êtes plus enchaîné? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Je connais quelqu'un qui vous a manqué. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Percy l'a gardée occupée mais elle t'aimait toujours mieux. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione gloussa et conduisit Harry, Ron et son cousin dans la cour délabrée. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les survivants restants se rassemblèrent autour de la porte ouverte et regardèrent Hermione sourire largement puis crier. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"« /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Mme O'Leary! "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Des grondements pouvaient être entendus de l'intérieur de la terre alors que des ombres tombaient sur le terrain de la cour, et soudain de ces mêmes ombres ... un grand chien d'enfer bondi du côté de la cour et littéralement labouré dans Hermione. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les baguettes ont été immédiatement tirées en défense, mais une fois que Harry et Ron ont vu leur meilleure amie rire et caresser le grand chien de l'enfer, ils ont tous deux souri avec amusement ouvert./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Le site du grand chien d'enfer bondissant d'excitation, a tiré un rire choqué de l'assemblée des sorcières et des sorciers. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Jetant un regard penaud à ses amis, Hermione prit la main de Harry et l'amena à Mme O'Leary, qui renifla le garçon qui a survécu et lui donna ensuite un gros baiser mouillé. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Tout le monde a commencé à rire du site où Harry Potter était mutilé par l'énorme ours en peluche d'un chien de l'enfer. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Bientôt, Ron montra du doigt le ciel et dit: "Mione, qu'est-ce que c'est?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione se retourna et se tourna vers le lac noir. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Effectivement, quelques petits points à l'horizon se sont agrandis à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione sourit largement en reconnaissant le Blackjack, le Pegasus de son cousin./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Ce Ron, c'est mon autre cousin ... Percy. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Il est sur le grand Pegasus noir. " /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Se tournant vers Nico, Hermione désigna le groupe entrant. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Annabeth avec lui?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Nico acquiesça. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Tu sais? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ils sont inséparables maintenant. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Percy a finalement sorti sa tête de son cul et… eh bien… »Nico rougit et Hermione sourit affectueusement à sa plus jeune cousine./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry regarda curieusement son meilleur ami. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Un autre cousin?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione roula des yeux, mais hocha la tête. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Oui. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Percy Jackson. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Fils de Poséidon. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Dieu de la mer. "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry acquiesça puis haleta comme s'il avait finalement réalisé qui était vraiment le père d'Hermione. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Mione, ton père?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient dans la lumière venant en sens inverse et soudain, les halètements de tout le monde dans la cour pouvaient être entendus alors que l'aura d'Hermione devenait blanche, comme l'éclair et sa magie crépitait le long de sa peau et de ses cheveux. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Une image flottait au-dessus de sa tête - la Marque de Zeus - le Dieu du ciel, le roi d'Olympe et les dieux. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Fils de Kronos et Rhea. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Son père la réclame à tous./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Je suis Hermione Granger, la fille de Zeus, le dieu du ciel. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Souverain des dieux de l'Olympe. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Seigneur d'honneur, justice, pluie et foudre. " /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Sa voix portait comme le tonnerre et dans un élan de puissance, les mains d'Hermione se tendirent et la foudre éclata et le tonnerre roula à travers les cieux. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Maintenant que sa quête était terminée, et que les Moirai l'avaient libérée de son vœu, ses pouvoirs étaient libérés pour que tout le monde puisse les voir./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Une voix venue du ciel résonnait avec une puissance sans retenue alors qu'elle envahissait tous ceux qui se tenaient là, les observant avec étonnement. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Voici le mien! /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Luminosité du ciel et justice; /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"vérité et honneur; /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"puissance et gloire — le destin accompli. " /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les cieux roulèrent à nouveau et puis il y eut un silence complet. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Tout le monde dans la cour était complètement abasourdi par une profonde admiration devant ce dont il venait de témoigner./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Bordel de merde." /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Murmura Ron. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""J'ai toujours su que tu étais géniale et effrayante Mione, mais géniale!"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry hocha la tête en accord et Hermione sourit largement à ses amis. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Bientôt, le grand Pegasus noir atterrit dans la cour et Percy sauta du Blackjack et se dirigea vers sa cousine, la soulevant et la faisant tournoyer, riant de joie./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Repose-moi, Percy!" /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione eut le souffle coupé en riant des ébats de son cousin./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Percy la fit pivoter une fois de plus puis replaça Hermione sur le sol. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Bientôt, d'autres Pegases le suivirent et Hermione courut vers l'une des filles qui avait débarqué, les deux filles s'étreignirent violemment. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la conduisit chez ses amis./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Harry, Ron? /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Je voudrais vous présenter mon cousin. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, dieu de la mer et sa petite amie, Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry et Ron bégayèrent juste la fille blonde, dont les yeux gris acier observaient les deux garçons avec amusement. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Percy est venu et a enroulé un bras autour de sa petite amie, et elle a juste souri à sa démonstration de possessivité. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Une fois les présentations formelles terminées, quelques autres amis d'Hermione du Camp Half Blood s'avancèrent et se présentèrent à Harry et Ron. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ensuite, tout le monde a voulu rencontrer sa famille élargie. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry et Ron prirent Hermione de côté après un moment et demandèrent, "Nous comprenons pourquoi tu ne pouvais rien dire Mione, mais est-ce que cela signifie que tu ne restes pas ici avec nous?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione haussa les épaules. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Le choix est à moi de faire. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Mon père m'a promis que je pourrais avoir le choix si je ne mourrais pas pendant la quête pour vaincre Voldemort. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry hocha la tête mais Ron avait l'air un peu inquiet. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Quand dois-tu décider?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Bientôt." /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hermione sourit. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"«Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, Ron. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"La partie la plus difficile est terminée et nous avons enfin retrouvé nos vies. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Pour ma part, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Mais tu es un Demi-Dieu maintenant, Hermione." /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"»Dit doucement Ron./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Oui. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"J'en ai toujours été un, Ron. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Mes pouvoirs ont peut-être été liés à cause de mon vœu, mais j'ai toujours su qui j'étais vraiment. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"C'est pourquoi les railleries avilissantes ne m'ont jamais vraiment affecté beaucoup. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Je suis techniquement un sang-mêlé - juste moitié Dieu, moitié sorcière mortelle. "/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Harry regarda son ami roux et sourit. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Demi-dieu. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Elle le dit comme si c'était quelque chose de quotidien. »/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ron gloussa. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;""Eh bien, Mione a toujours dû être la meilleure dans tout."/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Les trois amis ont partagé un rire, manquant le regard de ceux dans la Grande Salle, regardant la petite sorcière avec une nouvelle appréciation dans les yeux. /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Rien de plus qu'une paire d'yeux gris vigilants, remplis de tristesse, de remords et de nostalgie./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
